A Sudden Disturbance in My Life?!
A Sudden Disturbance in My Life?! is the pilot chapter of the Mamotte! Lollipop manga series. Plot Two boys are in a car, one scolds the other, Zero, telling him not to drive so recklessly, pointing out that they will fail the exam if they get into an accident, but Zero assures him that they will be the ones to get the Crystal Pearl. Meanwhile, Nina Yamada and her friends are talking about Nina’s ideal guy: “strong, kind, good looking,” and someone who will protect her. Her friends tell her that this isn’t realistic, Nina defensively replying that there is nothing wrong with having a dream. Suddenly, Nina noticed something that looks like a candy on her plate, asking her friends if the cake had originally come with it. Nina tries chewing on the candy, noting that it doesn’t taste like candy, and wonders if it is even a food. Suddenly a car crashes down from the sky, startling Nina into swallowing the strange candy. The two boys from, earlier, Zero and Ichî, look around for the Crystal Pearl. Their detectors sensing that Nina has it, the two ask her if she has seen it, to which she replies that she accidentally ate it. Zero yells at Nina, ordering her to spit it out while Ichî tries to calm him down. Suddenly, a boy and girl appear riding on top of a large owl. Nina, Zero, and Ichî all drive away in a hurry, and when they finally get to a stop, Ichî and Zero explain to her that they are not human, and come from another world of wizards and witches. Thinking she is being mocked, Nina yells at them; Ichî further explains that they are taking an exam to become professional wizards in their world and that the object of the exam this year is to find a gem known as the Crystal Pearl which the examiners have dropped into the human world. Nina asks where the Pearl is an exasperated Zero exclaims that she has swallowed it. Nina beings to freak out, saying that she doesn’t want wizards coming after her. Ichî, who is trying to get Zero to stop taunting Nina, calls the Exam Center, and is informed that the Pearl is not meant to be eaten, and that a remedy will be necessary to remove it. The only problem is that this will take six months, which is how long the exam lasts. Nina tells the Exam Center to cancel the Exam, but they tell her it cannot be done and then hang up. Seeing that it can’t be helped, Zero and Ichî ask Nina for her name and introduce themselves. The two explain that they were aiming to get the Crystal Pearl and keep it in their possession for the next six months, and that the fact that it is now in Nina’s stomach doesn’t change anything. The boy and girl from earlier, with their giant owl, overhear this, saying that it all makes sense now. They introduce themselves as Sun and Forte, two examinees after the Crystal Pearl. Zero holds Nina protectively, saying that she is his and that he won’t let them take her away. Happy to accept this challenge, Sun summons her Step Cat. Zero is about to counter with a spell of his own, but Ichî grabs him and forces him to flee in the car with him and Nina. As they are being pursued by Sun’s Cat Step, Ichî has Zero take Nina and split up. Zero jumps away, and Nina becomes frightened because of how high they are. Zero, who is in a bad mood after not being able to fight, scolds Nina, who tries to get away from him. Worried that she will fall, Zero holds her tightly, causing her to blush. Zero then notes that Nina has a flat chest. She hits him and runs away and is then captured by snakes that were summoned by Sun. Sun kidnaps Nina and take her to an abandoned building, where Forte commends Sun for capturing Nina. Forte apologizes to Nina for having kidnapped her, saying that he had no choice while ignoring Sun, who is asking Forte for food. Excited and wanting food, Sun grabs two giant metal pillars and demands Forte buy her a treat. Forte relents and buys Sun some treats, which she then shares with Nina. Forte expresses his annoyance at having to watch over Nina for the next six months, and so Sun suggests that they simply kill her, pointing out that there is no rule against killing humans. As Zero and Ichî search for Nina, Sun summons her snakes and Forte uses his hypnosis spell to paralyze Nina. Before the snakes get to Nina, Zero blows up the wall of the building and he and Ichî enter. Forte uses his hypnosis spell to put Zero and Ichî into a trance, ordering them to take the Crystal Pearl out of Nina’s stomach. Ichî and Zero approach her, but at the last second, Ichî hugs her, having only pretended to be affected by Forte’s spell. A stunned Forte looks on in confusion, while Sun just observes, not making any move to help out. Ichî tells Zero that it’s his turn to fight, so long as he doesn’t kill Forte. Zero runs up to Forte and creates an explosion, sending Forte flying back. Zero and Ichî remind Nina that they will do anything within their power to protect her, and Nina wonders if these two are her ideal guys she had been dreaming about. Ichî smiles and tells her not to do anything without them from now on, whereas Zero sticks out his tongue at her, telling her not to be trouble. Nina yells at him, thinking happily about the rocky road she has ahead of her. Meanwhile, Sun is comforting a beaten and angry Forte, telling him not to give up. Category:Mamotte! Lollipop Category:Chapters